


五次邓布利多自我欺骗

by Zoeoak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, 一见GG误终身, 逃避现实的阿不思
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoeoak/pseuds/Zoeoak
Summary: 五次邓布利多自我欺骗一次他没有
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald





	五次邓布利多自我欺骗

> “  
> 哈里波特与死亡圣器”，“我内心深处是否知道盖勒特·格林德沃是怎样一个人呢？我想我是知道的，但我睁只眼闭只眼。”

  
01  
一个少年，站在巴沙特身边，抬着漂亮的下巴，金色的卷发垂在肩头，湛蓝的双眼透出倨傲，某些油画里走出的希腊美少年，优雅，灵巧，而且聪慧。  
巴希达·巴怦然  
心动，邓布利多在那一刻这样感到。怦然心动，他望着这个璀璨夺目的目的同龄人。  
阿不思·邓布利多对盖勒特·格林德沃怦然心动，然而，他选择里重叠丨对其他一直以来做的那样。  
阿不思今年十七岁，他不是第一次对同性感到心动，他知道这意味着什么。  
他同时也知道，只要忽略，没来由的好感会消退，没道理的情愫会淡去，从来没有真正发生的感情，只要忽略，它就不能算是存在过，一点痕迹都没有。  
他淡然礼貌地微笑，向格林德沃说一声：“你好。”   
02   
“给你看看一个有意思的————”阿不思听到盖勒特说。  
他挑起杖尖，魔咒骂向那只乌鸦，它发出一声凄厉的长鸣，全身燃烧起亮蓝色的火焰，瞬间刻之间，驱赶不去，发出噪音的生命化为灰烬。施咒的人目不转睛地面注视这一切— —欣赏这一切-阿不思注意到了他的享受-  
自认道德和才华同样出众的红发少年别过头去。  
盖勒特喜爱伤害，掌控和毁灭。阿不思心想。  
可是，他  
03  
阿不思注意着那开开合合的双唇，不由自主地想象着，它被亲吻时是某种意义上的又一个，盖勒特不是无知放肆的孩子–他能控制自己，知道底线在哪里。模样。他盯着得太久，想得太出神，以至于盖勒特突然回过头，锐利的目光看向他时，他竟猝不及防，不知所措。  
他看到他的朋友竟笑了。  
盖勒特向他骨折手，把手指放到他的嘴唇上，暧昧地用指腹轻抚。他愣在当场，脑中一片空白，而盖勒特则爆发出更响亮，更爽朗的笑声。  
这笑声中的含义不言而喻，这笑声中的感情不言而喻。盖勒特并不反感，相反，他的朋友感到高兴。  
盖勒特认为感到高兴。这个事实轻盈地四周着阿不思的思绪，像云，像雾，一半涌出狂喜，一半低吟不安-盖勒特为了什么而高兴呢？  
可阿不思现在不想关注不安。在他不过十八年的人生里，他已经承担起太多不安，太多怀疑，太多顾虑。此刻，他只想抛开一切，信任盖勒特，他的挚友，甚至，他的恋人。  
他们有了第一个吻。  
“明天见喽！”盖勒特在窗台上对阿不思说。接着他像一个欲要展翅翱翔的鸟，向后一跃跳出阁楼。  
阿不思向安全落地的盖勒特挥手。 ，，一边期待明天的见面，一边更加彻底地反驳自己刚才的不安：难道这个比他年纪还小，和他一样才华横溢，他志同道合的同伴，会给他带来危机和伤害吗？  
答案旁边。  
不会。 。  
04  
他的小妹妹倒下去，在他面前，在他们三个面前，她倒下，四肢绵软，脑袋重重撞上地板，金发铺在地上。她的金发沾上了地面上的灰，他的小妹妹，被他们精心照顾的小妹妹，躺在附满尘土的地上，蓝色的眼睛茫然地睁开，无神地打开着。  
他的弟弟猛地扑上去，抱住妹妹，呼唤她的名字。阿利安娜，阿利安娜，对不起，阿利安娜。  
他们渐渐地，阿利安娜不在这里了。  
阿不思抬起头，像抓住一根救命稻草一样用目光抓住他的恋人：我们做了什么？我们该怎么办？我该怎么办？  
盖勒特看着他，表情同样清楚而慌乱。  
阿不思看到他后退了一步。  
“他想跑！”他的弟弟叫道“阿不思，别让他- ”  
这怎么可能呢阿不思看着盖勒特他怎么可能跑呢？。？  
“阿不思- ”  
他的弟弟在说什么？  
阿不思看到盖勒特转身，他转得那么慢，他的动作那么慢，时间的流逝变得那么慢。  
阿不思相信盖勒特不会逃跑，丢下他一个人面对-

  
*   
05   
“有人在死去，阿不思。整个欧洲克服的鲜血牺牲的牺牲都不让你动摇吗？你在害怕”格林德沃跑了，这是除他以外，谁都能料到的事。什么？格林德沃？不，阿不思，如果这里有人个人可以和格林德沃并驾齐驱，那只可能是你。你不害怕格林德沃，相反，格林德沃，害怕你。”   
“不，部长女士，我无法对抗格林德沃。” ‘  
也许盖勒特·格林德沃现在因为害怕你而回避英国，但是，当他把全欧洲握在手心里后，他还会继续回避吗？’  
一阵沉默。  
”是  
一个又一个死讯继续传进他的耳朵，一场又一场决斗的结果传遍整个世界。格林德沃不可战胜的。威名如阴云笼罩整个欧洲。  
可是，不。阿不思对自己说。我对抗不了格林德沃。  
06  
阿不思走向预定的场地，那个人就站在那儿，站在浅灰色的天空下，荒芜的旷野上。他看起来大变了模样，又好像什么都没变。  
“终于，你来了。”格林德沃说。  
邓布利多没有说话。他行礼，然后举起他的魔杖。  
（完）

**Author's Note:**

> *原著内容，《哈利波特与死亡圣器》，邓布利多自述，“格林德沃跑了，这是除我以外，谁都能料到的事。”


End file.
